Template Forms
In order to use the templates listed, copy the empty form, create a new page, go to the "source" tab, and paste the form into the editor. You can then add info to the template by putting it into the source form. This goes for editing a pre-existing page as well. Accompanied with the empty forms are short descriptions of what to put for each variable. But please reference other similar pages so that you know exactly what to put. Pokémon Page Template form number The Pokémon's number in the Ko Dex in the following format: #000 name The Pokémon's name type1 The Pokémon's primary type type2 The Pokémon's secondary type. This variable is to be removed if there isn't one. species The Pokémon's species. For example, Newteaf is the Blade Newt Pokémon, so "Blade Newt" is put here. abilities The Pokémon's abilities, separate them all by "or". height The Pokémon's height. weight The Pokémon's weight. male The percentage of the Pokémon that are male. female The percentage of the Pokémon that are female. about Any other stats that are known about the Pokémon. And any other info about it. sunrise The Pokémon's SunRise Dex Entry. sunset The Pokémon's SunSet Dex Entry. basic The name of the basic stage in the Pokémon's evolutionary line. basicType1 The basic stage's primary type. basicType2 The basic stage's secondary type. This variable is to be removed if there isn't one. basicToStage1 The condistions that need to be met for the basic stage to evolve into the stage 1 form. This variable is to be removed if there isn't one. stage1 The name of the stage 1 form in the Pokémon's evolutionary line. This variable is to be removed if there isn't one. stage1Type1 The stage 1 form's primary type. This variable is to be removed if there isn't one. stage1Type2 The stage 1 form's secondary type. This variable is to be removed if there isn't one. stage1ToStage2 The conditions that need to be met for the stage 1 form to evolve into the stage 2 form. This variable is to be removed if there isn't one. stage2 The name of the stage 2 form in the Pokémon's evolutionary line. This variable is to be removed if there isn't one. stage2Type1 The stage 2 form's primary type. This variable is to be removed if there isn't one. stage2Type2 The stage 2 form's secondary type. This variable is to be removed if there isn't one. hLocations '''A list of the locations the Pokémon can be found in. '''hDescription A description of the Pokémon's prefered habitat. designer The exact username of the bulbakaki member who designed the Pokémon. notes Any design notes. prevPokémon The name of the previous Pokémon in the Dex. nextPokémon The name of the next Pokémon in the Dex. gallery Insert a Sildeshow of any other art that exists of the Pokémon. This slideshow is to be set to a width of 290 and be position center. The following is an example of how to fill out the form that creates the following page: Newteaf. The template for Atlea Island Pokemon can be found here. Island Page Template Form name The name of the island. For example "Coffee". description A description of the island. citiesTowns A list of all the cities and towns on the island in bullet form. routes A list of all the routes on the island in bullet form. areas A list of all the areas on the island in bullet form. landmarks A list of all the landmarks on the island in bullet form. gallery Insert a Sildeshow of any other art that exists of the Island. Location Page Template Form Character Page Template Form Fruit Page Template Form Important Templates *Template:PokémonPage *Template:IslandPage *Template:KoIslands *Template:LocationPage *Template:CoffeeIslandLocations *Template:SunIslandLocations *Template:SpiritIslandLocations *Template:SporeIslandLocations *Template:MetroIslandLocations *Template:Noman'sIslandLocations *Template:NatureIslandLocations *Template:ChampionIslandLocations *Template:CharacterPage *Template:PokémonListRow *Template:FruitPage *Template:Gyms *Template:TrainerClassPage